


Party Time

by Natchea



Series: Yumikuri Shorts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natchea/pseuds/Natchea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista meets a new girl. -- Yumikuri, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

"You comin' tonight?" A voice from behind her spoke, Krista looked up from her book to see Mikasa standing behind her, her arms crossed as she glared down at her.

"What?"

Mikasa sighed, "I said, are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Uhhh..." Krista flipped through the remaining pages of her book and picked up the pile of papers in front of her in an attempt to show Mikasa that she had a lot of studying to do. "I'm a bit busy so I can't."

Mikasa let out a deep sigh, grabbed Krista by the wrist, making sure not to hurt her and pulled her up out of the chair, "You use that excuse every time, tonight I'm not giving you a choice! Let's go get ready."

Krista squealed a little as she was pulled out of her chair but she knew better than to turn down Mikasa at this point. Mikasa was usually a sweet girl, kind to everyone but she also had a scary side that people really didn't want to get involved with.

Krista let out a loud sigh, "Fine, let's go to this stupid party."

Two hours and fourteen different outfits later, Krista and Mikasa stepped out of the taxi and walked towards the house the party was located at. Krista was wearing a white short jumpsuit and high heels that despite making her a bit taller, still kept her one of the shortest people at the party. Mikasa had decided on simply wearing denim shorts and a black band tee.

Upon entering the house they were greeted by their friends Eren, Sasha and Jean. Krista waved a quick greeting before going off to find the drinks, if she was forced to attend this party she was going to make the most of it.

Krista was pouring her drunk, a mix of vodka and orange juice when a tall girl appeared beside her. The tall girl pushed her glass against Krista's, "Pour me one too, shortie."

Krista furrowed her brows and turned to shout at this girl who had the cheek to get her to make their drink and call her by an insulting nickname, "Hey, make your own damn dr--"

She suddenly stopped mid speech as she looked up at this girl, this girl who was standing there looking down on her with a smug smile on her face. She had short brown hair, deep brown eyes, was very tanned and she had these little freckles on her face that Krista instantly found cute.

The tall girl laughed as she looked down at Krista, "What's up shortie, cat got your tongue?"

Krista's cheeks went a shade of pink as she stared at this incredibly handsome girl, "Uhm.... N-no."

The tall girl blushed a little when she realised Krista was staring at her. She extended a hand out towards her, "I'm Ymir by the way."

Krista shyly took Ymir's hand and shook it, "I-im Krista."

"Krista eh? That's a cute name, perfect for a cute girl like you."

Krista blushed fiercely and looked away in an attempt to hide it. Her voice was almost a whisper as she responded, "Thanks."


End file.
